Fluorescent bulbs requires a ballast in order to start and maintain lighting. The bulbs and also the ballasts are subject to wearing out over time. Typically, changing the ballast involves disconnecting wiring of the lighting fixture from the electrical power source, which is inconvenient and potentially unsafe.